This invention relates to an IC card which can store data and which can be used as an extension module of a recording/reproducing apparatus provided in a host system. The invention relates to an IC-card adapter apparatus that can connect an IC card of new type to apparatuses designed to hold the IC cards of the existing type.
IC cards are known, each shaped like a plate and incorporating a semiconductor memory used as a recording medium. They are used as external storage devices in data-processing apparatuses and in the recording/reproducing apparatuses incorporated in personal computers and digital still cameras. Of the IC cards known, some are designed for various uses, though they are identical in shape. Of these IC cards having the same shape, some are designed to store image data acquired by digital still cameras or the like, and some others are designed to store music data, thus managing copyright. The IC cards are painted in different colors in accordance with the types of data they store.
For visually handicapped persons, however, it is difficult to identify IC cards of the same shape, one from another, though they are painted in different colors in accordance with the types of data they store. The visually handicapped person may insert an IC card into a slot of a wrong recording/reproducing apparatus that cannot write or read data into or from the IC card.
Some of the IC cards have a distal end and a proximal end, which are different in shape. Hence, the user can tell in which orientation the IC cards should be inserted into recording/reproducing apparatuses. However, there have been provided no IC cards that visually handicapped people can tell which side is front or back. Such people may therefore insert the IC card in the wrong orientation.
Among IC cards used as external storage devices of recording/reproducing apparatuses incorporated in personal computers, digital still cameras and the like are so-called xe2x80x9csmall IC cards.xe2x80x9d The small IC cards are identical to the other IC cards in electrical specification, but are different in shape. Different from the other IC cards in physical specification, the small IC cards cannot be held in the apparatuses designed to hold the IC cards of the existing type.
An object of the present invention is to provide an IC card that differs in shape from the conventional IC cards so that the user can easily distinguish it by the touch from any other, in terms of type and use, without looking at it. Another object of this invention is to provide an IC card whose distal and proximal ends differ in shape so that the user can tell, by touching it or without looking at it, its orientation with respect to the apparatus into which it is being inserted.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an IC card that has identification notches and various depressions made in the back so that the user can distinguish, by the touch, not only which orientation the IC card assumes with respect to the apparatus into which it is being inserted, but also which side of the IC card is the front or the back.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an IC card that efficiently incorporates components, such as semiconductor memories, and can therefore be made smaller than the conventional IC cards.
Another object of the invention is to provide an IC card that is small and can yet have a great storage capacity.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an IC card that comprises a recording-error preventing mechanism easy to operate and free of malfunction.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel IC-card adapter apparatus that can connect IC cards of various physical specifications to apparatuses designed to hold the IC cards of the existing type.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an IC-card adapter apparatus that can prevent erroneous insertion of IC cards.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an IC-card adapter apparatus that prevents any IC card from being damaged when the IC card is being inserted into or removed from a recording/reproducing apparatuses.
To achieve the objects described above, an IC card according to the present invention comprises: a substantially rectangular card body incorporating at least a semiconductor memory; a terminal section provided at an distal end of the card body and configured to be electrically connected to a host apparatus; and an identification recess made in a proximal end of the card body, which opposes the distal end. The identification recess is positioned one-sidedly on either side from the center of the width direction perpendicular to the insertion direction to the card body.
The identification recess made in the card body enables the user to identify the type of the IC card and determine in which is the distal end that should be inserted first into a recording/reproducing apparatus. Use jointly with a chamfered section and another recess or other recesses closed at the top of the card body and opening at the bottom and sides of the card body, the identification recess help the user to determine the orientation of the IC card. For example, the user can determine which side of the IC card is up when he or she inserts the card into the apparatus, by touching the identification recess and a chamfered section and other recesses. The chamfered section is provided at a corner of the distal end of the card body, at which the identification recess is provided. The other recesses include those protecting electrodes, an insertion-error preventing groove made in the bottom of the card body and at one corner of the distal end, a recess made in the bottom of the card body and located near the distal end thereof, and a recess for achieving ejection of the IC card, made in the bottom of the card body and located at the proximal end of the card body.
According to the invention there is provided an IC card comprising a substantially rectangular card body having, at a distal end, a terminal section provided and configured to be electrically connected to a host apparatus; a semiconductor memory incorporated in the card boy; a control circuit incorporated in the card body, for controlling the semiconductor memory; and a recording-error preventing mechanism for controlling data-recording into the semiconductor memory. In this IC card, the control circuit is located near the terminal section, the semiconductor memory and control circuit are juxtaposed in a direction in which the IC card is inserted into the host apparatus. The recording-error preventing mechanism is provided in a bottom of the card, lies between the control circuit and one side of the card body and has a switch member which is movable in parallel to the direction in which the IC card is inserted into the host apparatus.
Since the control circuit and the recording-error preventing mechanism are arranged close to each other, the lines connecting them can be short. This helps to render the card body small and provide a large space for accommodating the semiconductor memory. Additionally, the space in the card body serves to increase the space for the semiconductor memory. This is because the control circuit and the semiconductor memory are juxtaposed in the direction of inserting the IC card to the apparatus and the recording-error preventing mechanism is so arranged that the switch member moves parallel to the direction of inserting the IC card into the apparatus.
Further, the present invention provides another type of an IC card. This IC card comprises: a substantially rectangular card body having, at a distal end, a terminal section provided and configured to be electrically connected to a host apparatus; a semiconductor memory incorporated in the card boy; and a recording-error preventing mechanism for controlling data-recording into the semiconductor memory. The recording-error preventing mechanism has a switch member provided in a hole made in one surface of the card body and configured to move to allow and inhibit data-writing into the semiconductor memory. The switch member having notches in two sides that oppose in a direction in which the switch member moves, each notch designed to receive a jig for moving the switch member.
Since the switch member moves in a hole made in one surface of the card body, its motion is restricted, making it possible to hold the IC card in the operation mode set. Further the switch member such a height as not to protrude from said hole. This helps to maintain the IC card in the operation mode, more reliably.
The present invention provides an IC-card adapter apparatus which can hold the IC card different in physical specification in the apparatus designed to hold the IC cards of the existing type. The IC-card adapter apparatus comprises: a main body configured to be held in an host apparatus; a card-holding section provided in the main body, for holding an IC card incorporating at least a semiconductor memory and having a first terminal section at one end; a second terminal section provided at a distal end of the main body, which is to be inserted first into the host apparatus, and configured to transmit and receive data to and from the host apparatus; an IC card slot made in a proximal end of the main body, opposite to the distal end, and communicating with the card-holding section; a connecting section provided in the card-holding section, electrically connected to the second terminal section and configured to be connected to the first terminal section of the IC card; a notch made in the proximal end of the main body, exposing a part of the IC card held in the card-holding section.
When an IC card is inserted into it, the IC-card adapter apparatus holds the whole IC card in the card-holding section. A part of the IC card held in the card-holding section is exposed through the notch in the proximal end of the main body.
The other objects of this invention and the other advantages of the invention will be more apparent from the following description of embodiments.